49 Hours
by candidata
Summary: Message recieved at 2.55 am: If you missed me so much you should have brought me with you...


**49 Hours **

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing?

Rating: CSI 2

Spoilers: None/AU

Author's Notes: Hopefully this will live up to what you were looking for Angie.

Series: Part of the 49-fic challenge on November 16th – happy birthday Marg!

Summary: Catherine is rushing home in a state of panic... I wonder why!

49 Hours 1/1

Her eyelids felt heavy and her body almost numb but she didn't care. All she wanted was to reach her home as quickly as possible.

"Seriously, get a grip on yourself" she said out loud.

Usually she cherished the opportunity to go on away on a conference for a couple of days, meeting new people, getting the chance to improve her skills and enjoy some relaxation on the hotel she was living in.

All of that had changed. Dramatically. Now she hated being away from home, she couldn't sleep alone anymore, she felt lonely even eating lunch by herself. When she talked to Lindsey last night she did all but flat out say she missed home, not wanting to sound like a five year old. But she did, and she couldn't deny it.

The sun was softly setting as she saw the first road signs for Vegas. She decided she needed a small break to fill up on energy. She pulled over at a diner and went in to get a cup of coffee. Before she went back to her car, she went to the ladies room. 

"God I look like a mess" she told the tired reflection looking back at her, she pulled up her make up bag and did her best to freshen up her make up.

Back on the road she turned down the heat and switched on the radio. She needed something to distract her until she got home. She felt her heart awfully close to bursting with anxiety.

She relaxed a little into her seat, knowing it wouldn't be much longer. A soft velvety voice came from the radio, alerting all of her senses. The lyrics spoke to all the mixed emotions she was feeling right now:

In the morning, in the morning I'm all right

The sun is so bright, the sky is so clear

But by the evening, by the evening I can tell

Nothing will help if you won't be here

I'm trying to live my life from day to day

But the sun goes down and steals the hope away

I die a little every night, every night you go again

And every night I know

You won't come though the door

I cry in the middle of the night

The night that never seems to end

Then just when it seems I can't, I die a little more

When you held me

When you held my I could dream

I could believe that was enough

But in the darkness, in the darkness I can see

Whatever will be will never be love

I'm gonna try to keep the flame alive

But when the cold wind blows

I doubt that we'll survive

I die a little every night, every night you go again

And every night I know

You won't come though the door

I cry in the middle of the night

The night that never seems to end

Then just when it seems I can't, I die a little more

I wish that I could find a reason to let you go

But I don't know where to start

Every road leads back to your heart

I die a little every night, every night you go again

And every night I know

You won't come though the door

I cry in the middle of the night

The night that never seems to end

Then just when it seems I can't, I die a little more

Her car pulled into the driveway in front of her house. The street quiet and dark since it was almost three a clock in the morning. She walked brusquely to the door and let herself in. Closing the door behind her she finally felt some of the tension from her body slip away. She listened for a second. Everything was calm and quiet.

Shedding her coat and her shoes as she walked through the living room, her eyes fell on the red light on her answering machine. She stopped reaching out and pushing the button.

"You have three new messages".

- Message 1 received yesterday at 6. am: " Hi Linds, this is mom, remember you have dance class today so Nancy will pick you up at 4.30. Gotta go, have a nice day. Love you" she smiled in the dark, knowing Lindsey had forgotten all about Nancy and had called her in the typical teenage panic as she realized around 4.15 that her mother wasn't able to drive her.

- Message 2 received yesterday at 8. pm: " Hi this is Melissa's mom, I wanted to know if it would be ok with you, if Lindsey spent the night here from Saturday to Sunday, the girls asked me today after dance class. Let me know what you think, Lindsey mentioned you'd be home Friday evening, so I know this is a little late notice. Well, just give me a call" she smiled again, it would actually be perfect if Lindsey wanted to go to a sleepover on Saturday.

- Message 3 received today at 2.55 am... She held her breath as she realized the message had been left only seconds before she walked through the door.

"You know if you missed me that much you could have brought me with you" the sound from the machine had barely ended before she felt someone's arms slide around her waist and a set of lips landing softly on her neck.

She turned around immediately and their lips locked in a frenzied fight for contact, hands desperately ripping clothes away only to find heated skin beneath it. She shrieked a little when she felt herself being lifted from the ground.

"Shhhss... Lindsey" he whispered.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, her head resting on his shoulder as he carried her to the bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and was surprised to see tears running slowly down her cheeks.

"Cath..." he reached out to wipe her tears away.

"I missed you so much it was hard to breathe at times" she reached out and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"I missed you too, being here in our bed alone knowing you wouldn't come home at the end of the night was terrible. If it hadn't been for Lindsey I would have gone crazy missing you're" he told her when they had to part to refill their air deprived lungs.

"Gil, these last 49 hours were the most lonely of my entire life, promise me I won't ever have to go away alone like that ever again".


End file.
